Carpe Diem
by Monkey D.Shizuma
Summary: She always knew she would meet him again someday but that day has come and now after two years of causing chaos with the weasley twins she doesnt know what to do. And now Sirius Black is in the mix and some feelings just don't seem to go away.


She tore through the hall way, auburn hair flowing behind her in complete

disarray. Her gorgeous green eyes fashed as she continued to run in a bid

not to be late for class. She skidded to a stop and turned to the left

abruptly going down yet another corridor lined with ornate wooden doors.

She stopped in front of a door like any of the others and taking a deep

breath to calm her racing heart she pushed down on the handle and eased her

way into the room, closing the door softly behind her. The teacher a tall,

greasy haired man was busy stalking around the classroom, cloak swirling at

his feet as she entered. The rest of the rooms occupants were dutifully

stirring the cast iron cauldrons set in front of them, some occasionally

adding ingredients or preparing them with an array of different instuments.

She began to quickly walk over to two tall red heads who stood cracking jokes

to one another as they worked. As she approached their desk they turned to

the equally red headed girl and two identical grins appeared on the twins

faces.

"Cas!"

"How nice of you-"

"-to finally join us."

"Sleep in again did you?"

"Shut up," she muttered dumping her bag on the ground at her feet.

"What potion are we doing," she asked quietly shooting a glance at the potions

master still wandering around the room questioning unsuspecting students

about the qualities and properties of the potion they were attempted to

make.

"Veritaserum. Be careful, I'm pretty sure Snape's aware that you came in late."

Cassie groaned and ran a hand through her hair, something that, according to

Molly Weasley, the twins mother, her father had done constantly whilst in the

presence of her mother before they had begun dating. Casting her emerald eyes

over to the two boys she snorted rather unattractively as she noticed the

lovely green gloop the two boys had somehow formed.

"Your doing it wrong," she laughed chucking a handful of dung beetle eyes at

them.

"Eugh, your so getting it Evans," they said in unison trying to shake the tiny

black beads from their hair and clothing. Cassie just laughed and began to

prepare her ingredients hurrying to finish as, being late to class, had resulted

in her being fairly behind anyways. After a good few hours of potion making,

Snape dismissed the class. As Cassie gathered her stuff together and shoved them

the messenger bag that hung off one shoulder Snape called out to her.

"And where do you think your going Evans?" She cringed as his low voice entered

her ears.

"Professor? I was merely going to go to my next class, it is my third year after

all and I need to make sure I stick in if I want to get good grades this year."

"And where, might I ask, were you last night? Just because you live within the

castle does not mean that you have the right to pick and choose what you attend.

Not only that you wre late to class, somthing that seems to be a recurring feature

once again this year. Fifty points will be taken from Gryfindor-"

"What! You can't do that!" she cried, thinking of the empty hourglass in the

great hall.

"I can and I will," he snapped back, obviously angered by her response, "you

will also be serving detention with me for the next week. You should know by

now when and where," and with that he walked over to his desk and began to mark

a seemingly never dwindling pile of essays and other bits of homework. Cassie

groaned and turned on her heel and stalked out of the classroom, muttering

swear words under her breath as she did so. As soon as she stepped out of the

classroom she was bombarded with questions.

"So detention with good ol' Snape, first day and all, your really looking at a

winning streak this year."

"Fred. George. Let me tell you something." They both leaned forward expectantly,

smiles still fixated on their face, and she banged their heads together. They

both moaned clutching their skulls.

"Thats what you get boys, it was either that or I hexed you both into next week,

and seeing as we're still standing right outside the classroom its probably not

the best idea seeing as I seem to have lost us fifty points already."

"Fifty Points! That's ridiculous," one of the twins said. The other just nodded

in agreement. She stared at them both intently for a few seconds before grinning.

"Fred," she said pointing to the slightly shorter of the two, "George," she said

pointing to the other twin who stood only a fraction of an inch taller than his

brother.

"Aw. I thought we were going to get away with it again this year," Fred said as

he began to walk down the corridor, George and Cassie falling into step beside him

as they began to head to the next class of the day which, to Fred and George's

delight, was charms, one of only a few classes in which they excelled.

After ten minutes of climbing various different staircases they arrived at their

charms class only a slightly bit late after being stopped by Filch along the way,

an unfortunate bonus of being friends with twins meant she was often pulled aside

by the caretaker and various other members of staff because of their hijinks, and

seemingly they had spent the morning during breakfast setting off dungbombs in one

of the first floor corridors.

As they took their seats the tiny professor quickly trotted over to the enormous

pile of books that acted as a stool and began the lesson, only stopping his lecture

to show them the correct wrist movement for the augmenti charm. After maybe

half an hour of practising the charm she had it down and turned to help the twins

who, although having a flair for charms were still struggling with it slightly.

"Ok its triple swirl, flick and flourish, not swirl, double flick and double flourish,"

she said. They just both nodded and went back to trying to perfect the spell.

"Oh, did you hear Cassie? Harry Potter's here. In Hogwarts!" Cassie's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Yeah arrived last night with the rest of the first years, Ron's already made friends

with him already. He was sorted into Gryfindor to boot." Cassie just stared, mouth still hanging open and eyes wide in shock.

"I'll be back," she said standing up abruptly and darting out of the classroom before anything more could be said. She quickly made her way to Dumbledore's office, snapping out a quick 'liqourice wands' before the large eagle that hid the stairwell to his office, turned allowing her access. As she ran up the stairs she took them two at a time and, not bothering to knock, she stormed into the headmasters office, every bit a vision of fiery death personified.

"Ah, Miss Evans, how nice to see you," Dumbledore said, looking up from a rather long letter he seemed to have been writing when she barged into his office.

"Why is he here?" she demanded, eyes flashing angrily.

"He is a wizard, Cassidy. You knew he would come to Hogwarts eventually."

"But still at least with the muggles he was safe, not knowing about this world would have kept him safe and now you've opened his eyes to it he won't ever be able to go back to the life he had before. Why would you do that to him? He was safe, he was happy."

"I'm afraid I must disagree with you there Miss Evans, although he was safe, he was never happy. And in the long run he will be safer here, that I can assure you." Cassie glared folding her arms across her chest.

"Tell me then Professor, where might I find him?" she asked smirking as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I must ask Miss Evans, that you refrain from speaking with young Harry unless absolutely necessary."

"WHAT? Why? Why should I stay away from my own brother?"


End file.
